


Dreamine

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is an alien from the planet Dreamine. To save the world he haves to mate with a person from earth and create the ultimate child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamine

He reached out his long slender fingers as he took down a tiny glowing star in his hand. He stroked it gently as whispered smooth words to insure it that he was soon going to be home again. It sparkled sadly at him; it didn’t believe him one bit. The last time he had travelled to discover new lives he had been away for almost two hundred light years and the stars had been so sad that nobody noticed and took care of them that they decided to turn of their glow and go dark instead.

He loved his planet; everything was so beautiful up here. It wasn’t like when you visited the moon, because all you could see there were rocks and stones. At his beloved Dreamine you had a perfect sight over the whole space. You could see all the other planets, and when you felt like it you could just sing a small song to make the stars come down to you. Everything was just so colourful; the ocean was a slight shade of pink and the grass looked temptingly purple. But he had an assignment from the headquarters to fulfil; he had to mate to a person down on the less developed planet earth to make the ultimate child. This child was going to bring together the whole universe as one powerful planet and it would make every race stop their wars and convey peace to them all.

-

“What are a innocent blond boy like you doing at a dirty pub like this?” the boy flirted to him.

“Oh, just looking around I guess.” He answered, as he didn’t know why he was here.

The Government back home had told him that people on earth were more accessible when they had consumed alcohol, the toxic made their brain cells go weaker and their instincts go stronger.

“Can I buy you a beer?” the curly haired boy whispered with desire in his voice to his ear.

He nodded nervous, he didn’t know how his species reacted to the liquid. He hoped that nothing bad would happen to him, as the whole Dreamine believed in him.

The boy dragged him out on the dance floor and when they were right under the spotlights he felt how they taller body was pressed tightly against his body. He wondered if this was the first part of the mating in this world, because in his it was just over after a few seconds. Here on the other way it was the lust that was the important thing. They behaved like two animals playing and tempting each other to make the other one feel like it was going to go on fire.

“Yours or my place.” The boy shouted so that his voice wasn’t going to drown by the music.

“Yours, and what is your name?” he asked, because he wasn’t going to make love to someone without knowing their name.

“Harry, and yours?”

“Niall.”

-

He had been watching Harry for a few months now to see the progress of their coming baby. The taller boy didn’t knew the thing that was slowly growing inside of his belly and Niall was there to not making him make a bad decision. He had to be honest, over all the time that he had hid in the shadows he had slowly started to develop warm feelings towards him. He wanted to kiss every freckle that was attached to his skin, and he wondered if he even remembered their night of love.

Suddenly he felt how it started to burn inside of his hand, a small ball of fire escaped from his fingers and flew over the way to Harry. The two green orbs looked like they were going to fall out from their holes, abnormal things that happened weren’t as appreciated as to people here as it was on his planet. He knew what the ball meant; it was the sign to show him that it was his turn to tell the boy of the fate of child he carried.

“Harry, wait!” he screamed loudly.

The British boy stopped as his whole face lighted up. Niall had been afraid that he wasn’t even going to remember him as they only had shared an intimate night together and nothing more.

“Niall, what a coincidence to meet you here.” he laughed as he threw his arms around his waist.

“Yes, I know, a total coincidence. But it isn’t, I’ve been watching you for a long time Harry Styles, every day since we met at the pub.”

“You’ve been what exactly?”

“I’ve been watching you because you carry a special thing in there,” he pointed with his index finger at Harry’s belly.

“A precious child that is going to save the whole universe to be exactly. I’ve been sent for a mission to mate a person from your planet, and I chose you. This child will grow up as a saviour, and I hope that you’ll accept to follow me home. You will be received as king, and you will never be poor invisible again.” Niall rushed the words.

“I’m carrying what?” Harry asked chokingly.

“I have to know now if you’re going to come with me because that ball of fire you see there will be my vehicle to bring me home again.”

“As crazy as this may seem I actually believe you. Who will I be to stop peace for the whole universe? And I’ve thought about you quite a lot to be honest.” Harry said.

Niall took the bigger hand in his and then he put in the globe inside of his mouth. Before he could even blink he was back home in Dreamine with Harry right beside him. He smiled shyly at the younger boy before he kissed him tenderly, he was really happy that it had been Harry that he chose to mate with that night those months ago. Niall predicted that the future of his coming family was going to be bright and he couldn’t stop his heart beating faster. Finally Dreamine was going to be his permanent home, and he couldn’t wait for his child to be delivered. 


End file.
